The chromatin isolated by gentle nuclease digestion from nucleus of yeast at the pachytene stage of meiosis will be analyzed and compared to chromatin from yeast in mitotic growth. The size of the nucleosomal repeat, the size of the core particle, and the nature and modification of the histones will be investigated. Binding of the DNA to the histones will be evaluated using ethidium bromide intercalation. The results will be interpreted in terms of current models of chromatin structure and of recombination mechanisms.